


Tempting and Seductive

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise and Ginny have an intimate interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting and Seductive

He traces the chocolate-covered strawberry around her perfect lips; the red of the strawberry matches the red of her lips, while the decadent chocolate is closer to that of his skin. The contrast is arousing.

She mewls and writhes, pert breasts rising and falling quickly. He gives in and slides the strawberry between her lips; it’s his turn to groan as she makes it incredibly sensual, letting her teeth graze the pads of his fingers.

“Temptress,” Blaise murmurs, fingers tangling in her fiery red hair, lips hovering just over hers.

“Seducer,” Ginny replies, grinning wickedly, and closes the remaining distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ during the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
